yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
D'wanna
is a Restoration-attribute Rank E Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "D'wanna's chants will weaken your resolve! This can make you give up on... y'know, stuff and whatever .'' He evolves into N'more starting at level 15. Appearance D'wanna is a small Yo-kai that resembles a cross between a monk and a hippotamus . His head looks bigger than his body. It is shaped a lot like a wooden fish, a solid tan color with wavy lips. His mouth is always open. His body seems to be nothing but a black robe with a green cloth on his right side that is connected by a gold ring, He carries a drumstick in one hand. He rides on a flying pillow colored blue-green with yellow triangles on top. Gallery dwannaintro.png Tsuzukanaso medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities D'wanna has the ability to make anyone decide to abruptly stop what they were doing, as if out of boredom. He does this by reciting a chant while hitting his head with his drumstick like a woodblock, releasing a mist from his mouth that inspirits his victim. Game Data Evolution Stats | medal = Fushigi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} History D'wanna makes his anime debut in episode 21, in which he repeatedly makes Katie abruptly stop in her duties she previously accepted. Realizing this could make her unliked by her classmates, Nathan resolves to stop him. After summoning Jibanyan to try to stop him to no avail, Nathan decides to summon Babblong and orders him to incite Katie to tell one of her long winded stories. D'wanna has Katie abruptly stopping this, but he and Babblong quickly enter into a possession brawl with Katie as the subject, repeatedly possessing her until Katie, in the verge of giving up her talking -and apparently giving D'wanna the upper hand-, resumes her story-telling. D'wanna eventually exhausts himself and surrenders his Yo-Kai Medal. Trivia Origin D'wanna is based on the mokugyo daruma, a tsukumogami born from a mokugyo, a fish-shaped woodblock that Buddhist monks play with a drumstick to keep the rhythm while chanting sutras. The fish, which always keeps its eyes open even when it sleeps, symbolizes alertness and discipline: but once it is abandoned and turns into a youkai, this instrument resents its owners for playing it over and over and never allowing it to sleep, and thus takes its revenge by cursing them with chronic insomnia. D'wanna, in a humorous twist of its original function, causes people to become apathetic and despondent instead. This could be based on the idiom , which describes someone who can't stick to their goals or finish what they started, comparing them to someone quitting monk training after three days because they can't handle it. Name Origin * "D'wanna" is a corruption of the phrase "don't wanna", which is slang for "do not want to do". * "Tsuzukanasō" translates as "don't feel like going on", with the kanji for "monk" (僧) replacing the last syllable. In other languages * Japanese: つづかな僧 Tsuzukanasō * Korean: 안하겠승 Anhagetseung * Italian: Fregmen Category:Fushigi Class Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Restoration Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Wooden Fish Rhythm" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Hit Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Healing Technique Category:Wooden Fish Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-Kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Yo-kai Medals